Going Right and Wrong
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Riven is having an off week and a fight Musa only makes it worse.


Because I Love Her

This week was not Riven's week. First his alarm fails to off so he is late to class and as a result he is stuck having to muck out the dragon stalls the rest of the week. Then his Leva Bike malfunctions so now he has to fix it before the flight test in a couple of days. The worst though was the misunderstanding he had with Musa. Sure they always had misunderstanding but nothing like this. For the past few weeks Riven hadn't seen much of Musa, partly because he had been training but mostly because he had been working on something, a surprise for her, but one stray photo had screwed everything up.

_Flashback_

_"Riven, where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks." The blue hair girl said when she first arrived. The magenta hair specialist felt bad, but he knew that would all change once he told Musa._

_"I Know Muse, I've been busy." He spoke._

_"Training? I know it's a big year for you guys, but even the others have been able to make time to see their girlfriends but you are never there. So what's going on Riven? You know you can tell me." Musa said now saddened. _

_"Actually more than training, I've been working on something. A while back I began to think 'I have to do something special for her, something that will prove that she is the only one I care about and nothing will ever change that.' and I had a few ideas but nothing seemed quite right…" Riven began to realize that he was starting to ramble. Normally he barely talked but he didn't know how to phrase what he was thinking quite right and that resulted in rambling. Quickly Riven shut himself up and began to dig in his pocket when a photograph fell. Paying little attention to the photograph Riven continue to dig._

_Musa bent down and picked up the picture and gasped at what she saw. It was riven but he had his arms around another girl. Riven was cheating! _

_"You can stop what you're doing Riven. I need an explanation." Musa said holding out the photograph so Riven could see. Riven took out his hands from his pockets and looked up and immediately his eyes widen._

_"Musa that's not what it…" But he was cut off by Musa._

_"What it looks like is you with another girl and I know it is recent because I was with you when you bought that shirt a couple months ago." Musa stated._

_"This explains the rambling. You only ramble when you're nervous or you're hiding something and now I can see why. You know what Riven, I have had it up to here with the lies and the secrets. I'm done." Musa crumpled up the photo throwing at Riven before storming off. _

_Riven just stood there. Musa hadn't even given him a chance to explain. Normally by now Riven would be angry, but he wasn't this time. Instead he was hurt, but he didn't cry or show any tears. insead Riven went back to Red Fountain. _

_End flashback_

Back in His room Riven was trying to get a hold of Musa but she was ignoring his calls and his texts and when he tried one of the other girls they just hung up on him or told him that Musa didn't want anything to with him and then hung up.

He had to do something to make this up and get Musa to talk to him once again, but what he wasn't sure. Then it dawned on him. He grabbed his notebook and got to work.

The next day after class and mucking the stalls and Riven hurried to Alfea. It took him a little while since he was stuck on foot, but when he got there he headed up to the girls dorm knocked on the door.

"Musa, please I know you're in there. I know I am the last person you want to talk to but I really need to talk to you. Please, let me explain." He begged.

"Go away Riven!" Musa shouted through the door.

"I'm not going away Musa. Please Just listen to what I have to say." He spoke. This time thought he got no response. Riven wasn't going to give up. He was going to get through to Musa, one way or another. He knew there was one thing Musa would listen to and he had it in his hand. Riven cleared his throat and then started to sing.

_Isn't it enough I fight the dragons? That I fight the villains and win the prize?  
>Solve everyone's problems direct and advise.<br>Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?  
>Because I love her, I need her<br>Like Earth needs the Sun  
>I need the one I love<br>To keep my hope bright  
>My head right<br>My heart fighting on  
>Until I am back in her arms<br>Because I love her, I need her  
>Like summer needs rain<br>To grow and sustain each day  
>I hear her singing<br>And bringing strength to my soul  
>Until I am back in her arms<br>Miles apart ,yet still my heart can hear her melody  
>I'm more than sure I can't endure<br>Without her love for me  
>Because I love her and need her<br>Like I need to breathe  
>Did Adam need Eve like this<br>Now I see clearly  
>I nearly gave up all I had<br>So whatever our differences were  
>I'll bid them goodbye<br>I'll give love a try  
>And all because I love her<em>

Riven finished singing and Musa came out from her room.

"That was beautiful Riven." She spoke quietly.

"Musa, I would never cheat on you. That photograph wasn't me and another girlfriend, that picture was me and my cousin. I hadn't seen her since I was ten. She gave me that picture so I something to remember her because we didn't know when we were going to meet again." He explained hoping Musa would listen.

"I believe you Riven. I'm sorry didn't give you a chance to explain. I guess I was just ready for the worst. I love you Riven." Musa said placing her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Musa and I understand. I mean we never really had the most stable relationship." He spoke as he held her. HE kissed her and for the first time that week, something had gone right.


End file.
